Episode 309.b Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Goblet of Fire! (Part 2)
Plot Nonny's fourth year at Bubblewarts is about to start and he is enjoying the summer vacation with his friends. They get the tickets to The Quidditch World Cup Final but after the match is over, people dressed like Lord Rotten Tomato's 'Death Eaters' set a fire to all the visitors' tents, coupled with the appearance of Rotten Tomato's symbol, the 'Dark Mark' in the sky, which causes a frenzy across the magical community. That same year, Bubblewarts is hosting 'The Triwizard Tournament', a magical tournament between three well-known schools of magic : Bubblewarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The contestants have to be above the age of 17, and are chosen by a magical object called Goblet of Fire. On the night of selection, however, the Goblet spews out four names instead of the usual three, with Nonny unwittingly being selected as the Fourth Champion. Since the magic cannot be reversed, Nonny is forced to go with it and brave three exceedingly difficult tasks. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Gordon as (Cedric Diggory) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Ball Hog as (Barty Crouch Jr.) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Jackie as (Cho Chang) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for a little nudity, flirting, a bit of violence, a little cursing, a little bit of drugs, and many sad/scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2005 film "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Prisoner of Azkaban!" This story takes place a year after the third story. Story Start of Part 2. (Scene: Stairs) Gil: Brilliant isn't he! Completely demented of course. Terrifying to be in the same room with, he's really been there you know. Molly: There's a reason those curses are unforgivable, and to perform them in a classroom. I mean did you see Goby's face. (They see a boy on the stairs facing the window.) Molly: Goby? (The Machu Picchu ChuChu approaches Goby and pats him on the shoulder.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Son. You alright? (Goby nods.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Come on, we'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something. (Scene: Goblet Room) (Older students are placing their names into the flame and others are applauding, Gordon is one of them.) Gil: Eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it? In three years from now we'll be old enough to be choosen. Nonny: Yeah well rather you than me. (The twins come up cheering.) Brett: Thank you thank you, well lads we've done it. Pablo: Cooked it up just this morning. Molly: It's not going to work. Pablo: Oh yeah? And why's that Gentilella? Molly: You see this? This is an age line. Mr. Grouper drew it himself. Pablo: So? Molly: So a genius like Mr. Grouper couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion. Brett: That's why it's so brilliant. Ready Pablo? Pablo: Ready Brett? (They jump inside the age line, and cheer. They put their names in the flame and do a high-five. The flame fires up and they're flung across the room onto the floor. When they get up they have full heads of grey hair and beards.) Brett: You said.. Pablo: You said.. (They roll around fighting on the floor and the crowd cheer. The room suddenly becomes silent as James Fay walks in and puts his name in the flame. He looks at Molly and she smiles.) Mr. Grouper: Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection! (Mr. Grouper approaches the blue flame and it glows red. A name comes out. Everyone looks on anxiously.) Mr. Grouper: The Durmstrang champion is... James Fay! (The Durmstrang crowd cheer. Another name comes out.) Mr. Grouper: The champion from Beauxbatons... Melody Delacour. (The Beauxbatons girls cheer as Melody walks up. Another name comes out.) Mr. Grouper: The Bubblewarts champion... Gordon Rocha. (Bubblewarts pupils cheer as Gordon takes the stage.) Mr. Grouper: Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup! (People cheer, but the goblet glows red once more and another name flies out. Mr. Grouper takes it and reads...) Mr. Grouper: Nonny Pirruccello. Nonny Pirruccello? Mr. Langoustine: No... No. Mr. Grouper: Nonny Pirruccello! Molly: Go on Nonny. Nonny for goodness sake. (Nonny slowly walks up. Mr. Grouper gives him the paper. Voices in the crowd shout out.) Voice: He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet. (Scene: Room) (Nonny is in a room with the other champions. Mr. Grouper bursts in and grabs Nonny.) Mr. Grouper: Nonny! Did you put your name in the goblet of fire? Nonny: No sir. Mr. Grouper: Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you? Nonny: No sir. Mr. Grouper: You're absolutely sure? Nonny: Yes sir. Officer Miranda: Well of course he is lying. Machu Picchu ChuChu: The hell he is. The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year. Pirate Lobster: You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Machu Picchu ChuChu. Machu Picchu ChuChu: It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff perhaps you remember? Mr. Grouper: That doesn't help Machu Picchu ChuChu. Leave this to you Abominable Snowman. Abominable Snowman: The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr Pirruccello has no choice, he is as of tonight... a tri-wizards champion. (Scene: Darkened Tower Room) Mrs. Grouper: This can't go on Mr. Grouper. First the dark mark, now this? Mr. Grouper: What do you suggest Mrs. Grouper? Mrs. Grouper: Put an end to it. Don't let Pirruccello compete. Mr. Grouper: You heard the Abominable Snowman the rules are clear. Mrs. Grouper: Well the devil with the Abominable Snowman and his rules. And since when did you accomodate them... Mr. Grumpfish: Master I too find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should for the time being let them unfold. Mrs. Grouper: Do nothing? Offer him up as bait? Pirruccello is a boy not a piece of meat. Mr. Grouper: I agree with Mr. Grumpfish. Machu Picchu ChuChu, keep an eye on Nonny will you? Machu Picchu ChuChu: I can do that. Mr. Grouper: Don't let him know though, he must be anxious enough as it is... knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are. (Scene: Bedroom) Gil: How did you do it? (Nonny is silent.) Gil: Never mind. Doesn't matter. You could have let your best friend know though. Nonny: Let you know what? Gil: You know bloody well what. Nonny: I didn't ask for this to happen Gil. Okay? You're being stupid. Gil: Yeah that's me, Gil Gordon... Nonny Pirruccello's stupid friend. Nonny: I didn't put my name in that cup. I don't want eternal glory I just wanna be.. Look, I don't know what happened tonight and I don't know why, it just did ok. Gil: Piss off. End of Part 2. Recap Later, Pablo and Brett attempt to enter the tournament, but fail with humorous results. Then, all the students were gathered in the hall for who will be in the tournament. The names were James, Melody, and Gordon. But then, another name came out. The name was Nonny Pirruccello. Mr. Grouper accused Nonny that if he put his name in the goblet of fire and if he asked any of the students to put it in for him. The Abominable Snowman suggested that they have to put Nonny in the tournament which means he's a tri wizard champion. That night, the staff discuss about whether Nonny should participate in the tournament or not. At the dormitory, Gil was mad at Nonny for his name being put in the goblet. Nonny kept telling him that he didn't put his name, and he didn't know who it was, and he doesn't know why it happened. Category:Stories